outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Velana
|} Commander Velana is a Vulcan physician who formerly served on Outpost Eden and the USS Odyssey as Chief Medical Officer. Stats *'Full name:' Velana *'Date of birth:' 234510.01 *'Age:' 49 (looks around 25) *'Species:' Vulcan *'Gender:' Female *'Hair color:' Chocolate Brown *'Eye color:' Light blue (originally brown - changed due to radiation exposure) *'Height:' 5 feet 10 inches *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Scars/Marks:' Three inch gash on her upper right arm *'Telepathy:' Sensitive to emotions, able to perform mind melds Family *'Parents:' **'Father:' Kvoss (physician, deceased: 2376) **'Mother:' T'Lan (teacher, age 99) *'Siblings:' Older brother, Seval (engineer, deceased: 2376) *'Spouse:' N/A (formerly engaged to Sotek, deceased: 2376, and Cade Whitman, wedding called off) *'Children:' Maddox, age 3 born 239102.24 (by Cade Whitman) *'Other:' **T'Sar (sister-in-law, age 52, resides on Vulcan) **Savel (nephew, age 15, resides on Vulcan) Background Velana was born on the aging Vulcan carrier, [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vahklas Vahklas]. For over 200 years, the ship was home to a free-thinking group known as [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/V%27tosh_ka%27tur v'tosh ka'tur], or "Vulcans without logic." Velana's great-grandfather was on the ship when it encountered the [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Enterprise_(NX-01) NX-01 Enterprise] in 2151. As one of only a handful of children her age born on the ship, Velana had a relatively solitary childhood in space, never knowing any interpretation of Surak's teachings other than what she was taught by her parents and grandparents: that an individual must learn to balance emotion with logic. Even with intense meditation and guidance, it was not an easy path. In 2376, the Vahklas passed through a subspace anomaly that disrupted the ship's ancient antimatter containment field. The resulting warp core breach tore the vessel apart. Only Velana, her mother, T'Lan and her brother's wife, T'Sar were able to make it to an escape pod. All three women were together in the medical bay; T'Sar had just discovered she was pregnant. Devastated by the loss of their home and their loved ones, the three women were adrift for almost two days before their distress beacon reached a Federation cargo ship. The Humans who rescued them offered to take them to Vulcan, but only T'Sar, who wanted to raise Seval's child without emotions, accepted their offer. Knowing that they would never fit in with regular Vulcan society, Velana and T'Lan asked to be taken to Earth. Professional History From a very young age, Velana showed an aptitude for medicine and science. Her mother taught her to read and write Vulcan, as well as Federation Standard, but her father, the ship's physician, started grooming her to take over for him someday. When she arrived on Earth, Velana knew she wanted to continue her father's work and become the doctor he'd always wanted her to be. Enlisting in Starfleet seemed like the best way to do that, as well as a means of going back into space, the only real life she'd ever known. But having no formal schooling, it took several years before she was ready to tackle the infamous Academy entrance exams. Her hard work paid off; she passed them on the first try and entered Starfleet Medical in 2380. In her first year, Velana took a class in xenopathology and it became the main focus of her studies. She's particularly gifted with diagnosing diseases and developing vaccines. She was one of the first Starfleet medical officers to perform surgery on a Tholian. Not only did Velana devise a means of surviving in the extreme heat that the Tholians required (she modified a Federation EVA suit with Breen refrigeration technology), but she found a way to repair damage to their delicate bodies, while fixing cracks to their exoskeleton. Her efforts may have prevented a galactic incident with the Tholian Assembly. On 238906.04, she was given the rank of full Lieutenant and was also promoted to Chief Medical Officer. On 238908.05, she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. In May of 2390, Velana took a leave of absence and three months later she was assigned to the USS Vigilant under the command of Fleet Captain Diego Herrera. During an invasion of the neural parasites known as bluegills at the Federation Embassy on Talaan, she created a temporary vaccine against the creatures when she discovered that a pregnancy hormone in her own body made her immune to the creatures. When the vaccine successfully saved Captain Hererra's life, she forwarded her findings to Starfleet Medical for further study. On 239307.19, she was promoted to Commander and CO of Outpost Eden. On 239309.11, Outpost Eden was abandoned after a terrorist attack and the onset of a deadly virus. Velana was evacuated to the USS Odyssey, to serve as their CMO. Achievements Personality On first glance, Velana could be mistaken for any normal Vulcan, but it doesn't take long to realize that while she's still quiet and composed by Human standards, she is much more relaxed than the rest of her species. In fact, Velana can be unconsciously flirtatious and certainly gregarious, especially when she's surrounded by Humans. Anger was never one of Velana's "problem" emotions until she came into contact with Vulcan instructors and students who were immediately offended by her emotions. Without fail, every one of them encouraged her to embrace the traditional Vulcan way of life. But Velana had no intention of turning her back on the beliefs that had been so important to her father, even if it meant enduring the scorn and derision of her fellow Vulcans. Thanks to these bad experiences, she stays away from her own kind, preferring the company of races who are intrigued, rather than repulsed by her. She has an innate distrust of counselors, and psychology itself, as her entrance into Starfleet was very nearly denied thanks to a high-ranking Federation counselor who believed Velana's unsuppressed Vulcan emotions coupled with her minor telepathic abilities posed a danger to any crew on which she might serve. The evaluation was overruled, however, as there was no evidence that anyone who had served or trained with Velana had ever been affected emotionally. Still, Velana is wary of counselors, and always fearful that one of them might take away everything she has worked to achieve. Velana is intelligent, altruistic, dedicated and when stripped of her reserve, passionate. She is also a perfectionist who is prone to anxiety and is often plagued by insecurities. Having never really dealt with the great losses she's suffered, grief and fear are emotions she struggles with, although less so after the birth of her son. Motherhood has proven stressful, but so far it's a stress she's been able to control, even after the breakdown of her engagement to Cade and her transfer to Outpost Eden. Relationships Sotek: Bad Romance When she was eight, Velana was promised to Sotek; he was two years older than her and the only available choice for a mate. It was hoped that as they grew up, they would fall in love, but it soon became clear to anyone who knew him that Sotek had virtually no control over his emotions; he was routinely angry and often cruel. As a child, he tormented Velana, but as an adult, his anger turned to lust. She grew to hate the way he watched her and dreaded their approaching marriage, which was delayed for years on the hope that Sotek would learn to control himself. One day, overwhelmed with desire and impatience, Sotek cornered Velana and tried to force himself on her. She managed to escape and Sotek later blamed the incident on pon farr, although Velana's father knew better. Kvoss called off the engagement immediately. The only good to come out of the destruction of the Vahklas was that Sotek was killed in the explosion and Velana was freed from him. Lt. Cade Whitman: Total Eclipse of the Heart Although she had quite a few Human friends at the Academy, Velana only knew Cade Whitman by reputation; he'd left a string of broken hearts all over campus before he'd even been there for six months. But when they were paired up in Unarmed Combat class, she started to get to know the very handsome, very popular command cadet. They might have remained just friends if not for Vulcan physiology. In her second year, Velana entered pon farr. Having been raised with less inhibitions than most Vulcans, she recognized the blood fever right away and knew that meditation wasn't the quickest, most efficient way of relieving it. Since she wasn't about to beg any Vulcan males to mate with her, Velana turned to Cade. He was more than happy to help. On approved medical leave, they spent two very intense days together off-campus. But when the plak tow passed, Velana found herself dealing with a whole new set of emotions. It wasn't at all logical, but she'd grown to care for Cade as more than a friend and didn't want their physical relationship to end. Fortunately, he felt the same and for the next two years, they were one of the most controversial couples at the Academy. Velana assumed that as mates, they would eventually marry, but Cade had different plans. With his sights set on making captain before he was 35, he accepted a commission on the USS Washington. As Velana would be remaining on Earth for her internship, Cade decided that a long-distance romance would be too much of a distraction for them both. He ended their relationship on the last night of graduation ceremonies. Velana was very familiar with grief, but she wasn't at all prepared for heartbreak. When meditation didn't help her deal with the separation, Velana found that an injection of inaprovaline could be a wonderful emotional suppressant. Cade and Velana met again in May of 2390 in San Francisco. Their one night together left Velana pregnant (she had been undergoing fertility treatments during her short-lived relationship with Isaac Bale). A few months later, Cade was transferred to the Vigilant, and remained unaware of Velana's pregnancy until November of that year. Velana gave birth to their son in February 2391. When Maddox was a month old, Velana decided to take a leave of absence in order to better raise him. Cade surprised everyone, including himself, by stepping down along with her. They moved to San Francisco, and spend the next few years watching their son grow. Their relationship improved and eventually they began sharing a bed and were even engaged to be married, until Velana discovered he had cheated on her only a short time before their wedding. She called it off and accepted a posting on Outpost Eden, to put as much distance between them as possible. Currently, they are only speaking on matters relating to their son. Lt. Leo Beaufytor: Hot 'n' Cold After years of avoiding romantic entanglements after Cade, Velana found herself unexpectedly drawn to her fellow crew mate before the USS Independence-A entered the Mirror Universe. Beaufytor was the opposite of Cade in every way, perhaps explaining Velana's interest in him. After the ship's return, their mutual, but unspoken attraction turned into an acknowledged flirtation, first during a Holodeck jog while on shore leave at Deep Space 17, and then when he took her to the base's brig to meet her mirror copy. Although they never had an official date, they shared their first kiss in Sickbay on 238902.02 and continued to grow closer, despite the fact that Beaufytor expressed interest in other women. Eventually, Velana started treating Beaufytor's insomnia with Vulcan neuropressure, bringing them even closer together. But then she was affected by meteron radiation and bit him during a passionate kiss. Their relationship cooled when she was sent to Starbase 118 to recover before being transferred to the Mercury. On 238908.24, Beaufytor came on board the Artemis for the specific purpose of ending the relationship that almost was. Unfortunately, the very public way he did it left Velana mortified and emotionally unstable. Lt. Sen Alaxa Although they started off as uneasy roommates at the Academy, within just a few months, Alaxa became Velana's first real friend. A Bajoran with a fondness for all-night parties and one-night relationships, Alaxa taught Velana the ins and outs of drinking, flirting and dressing to kill. In early 2389, Alaxa transferred to the USS Tiger, then both women transferred together to the Artemis. Their friendship has only grown since then; Alaxa even got Velana a kitten when she needed companionship. Although they're not currently working together, they remain close. Alaxa is the nearest thing Maddox has to a true aunt and loves him as such. Admiral Diego Herrera Velana and Diego first met on the USS Vigilant. Together, they both saved Greir Reinard's life after he received near-fatal injuries during an invasion of the neural parasites known as bluegills. They fought and killed one of the bluegills that tried to infect them both as they were working to save Greir. Their mutual attraction was almost immediate, but she was pregnant with Cade's child. The two men took an instant dislike to each other, Cade because he sensed something going on and Diego because Cade didn't treat Velana well enough. Diego was present when Velana gave birth to Maddox in the middle of an emergency on Zakdorn. Not long after, they were separated when Velana took maternity leave. Although they hadn't seen each other in a number of years, there was still something simmering between them when Velana returned to duty a few years later and was reassigned to the Eden outpost, at Diego's request. Eventually, after some interference by Greir, Diego's best friend, Diego admitted his feelings to Velana and they became romantically involved. After Diego nearly died from the hantavirus that broke out on the Outpost, he and Velana took their relationship to the next level and became lovers. Medical History When she was twelve, Velana was exposed to theta radiation while hiding from Sotek in the engine room and went temporarily blind. Although her father was able to neutralize the effects and restore her sight, the exposure permanently changed her eye color from brown to light blue. During the warp core breach, as she was trying to get her mother and T'Sar to the escape pod, a plasma conduit exploded and a piece of shrapnel struck Velana's right arm near her shoulder. The wound was treated on the Human ship that rescued them, but their medical technology was limited and she was left with a scar. Rather than having it eliminated later, she decided to keep it as a reminder of the Vahklas. In late 2388, while on a mission in the Mirror Universe, Velana was mistaken for her mirror counterpart and captured by the Alliance. During her captivity, she was tortured; her arm was sliced open, her finger was broken and she suffered a head injury, all of which were fixed upon her return to the Independence. In the middle of 2389, Velana had an adverse reaction to metreon radiation which mimicked the signs of pon farr. She was shuttled to Starbase 118 where she spent a week undergoing treatment. On 238909.22, Velana was exposed to a deadly poison while helping to investigate the assassination plot against a Cardassian Councillor. She lost all sensation in her extremities and had a minor seizure before the doctors were able to counteract the heavy metal poisoning. Thanks to her Vulcan constitution, she made a full recovery, although the experience left her weakened. In June of 2390, she discovered she was pregnant with her first child, the result of a one-night stand with her ex, Cade Whitman. Her son, Maddox, was born on 239102.24, in emergency circumstances on Zakdorn. Manner/Lifestyle *'Pets:' Matya (Feline, gift from Alaxa, currently lives with Velana's mother in San Francisco) *'Hobbies:' Swimming, tai chi, piano *'Likes:' Gothic literature, opera, botany *'Dislikes:' Klingon food, karaoke, extreme heat, Vulcan Love Slave holonovels *'Favorite Color:' Dark blue *'Favorite Flower:' Antarian moon blossoms, midnight orchids *'Shore Leave Destination:' Risa or Pacifica *'Food:' Fresh fruit and vegetables, I'danian spice pudding, hasperat *'Drink:' Strong coffee (cream, no sugar), Calaman sherry, Kandora champagne, Vulcan spice tea *'Languages:' Vulcan, Federation Standard, Romulan, smattering of Bajoran *'Music:' M. Butterfly [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uut6X4E-Kgk Un bel di Vedremo]; E.S. Posthumus [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AEU5pBxY6E Nara]; Two Steps From Hell [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqNRIM2pdaQ Ocean Princess] *'Holodeck programs:' Jogging on Baker Beach, Ballet Technique class (intermediate) *'Spirituality:' Surak's teachings, logic with emotion *'Goals:' To captain a science vessel, to discover a cure for Telurian plague *'Habits:' Covers her ears with her hair when she doesn't want to be seen as Vulcan *'Temperment:' Somewhat reserved, but very warm with her patients *'Fears:' Excessive smoke, subspace anomalies, insects bigger than her hand *'Skills:' Basic piloting, unarmed and armed combat, Vulcan neuropressure *'Quarters:' Usually neat and sparse, although now very likely to be messier thanks to Maddox. In Velana's bedroom, there is always a tranquil meditation area that includes Triaxian silk floor pillows and many candles, and is separated from the rest of the room by a gauzy curtain. The room smells like flowers and incense; it's exotic, but relaxing. Fashion/Style For the first thirty years of her life, Velana had no clothes other than drab Vulcan garments stitched together with cheap cloth. When she arrived on Earth, one of the first things that captivated her about Humans was their wide and wild selection of fabrics and fashions. With a little guidance from her friends such as Alaxa, she turned herself into something of a fashion plate; certainly she was the best dressed Vulcan the Academy had ever seen. Although Velana is very free with her fashion advice and has a tendency to view her friends as dolls that she can dress, the outfits she puts together for them, as well as for herself, are never anything less than stunning. File:Velanadress2.jpg File:velana_dress.jpg File:velandress1.jpg File:velana_pants.jpg Image:velana_suit.jpg Image:bridesmaid3.jpg Category:Vulcans Category:Characters Category:Medics Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Odyssey